Claude Frollo's Adventures Across Disney
by George J. Valtom
Summary: Claude Frollo: one of the most twisted villains to ever grace an animated movie. This story asks and answers a very simple question: What would happen if this character turned up in every other Disney film? A series of oneshots, each chapter focusing on a different movie.
1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

"I have but one song. One song, only for you..."

Snow White listened to her lover serenade her, and she swooned from the balcony. As they sang to each other, Snow in her tower and the prince in the courtyard, neither took note of their observer.

They did not see the eyes in the window, burning with jealousy; they did not notice the scowl of disgust. Before they had a chance to, the curtains were pulled shut.

* * *

><p>The huntsman's stomach knotted tight as he approached the throne room. He knew he had nothing to fear...at least he hoped not. Still, he couldn't help but be nervous at the prospect of being summoned to the palace to see...<p>

"Please enter."

With a last gulp, he pushed open the door.

On the throne was seated an old man in flowing black and purple robes. He wore a matching puffy hat, and both hat and robe were trimmed with red. His hands were clasped in his lap, jeweled rings shining on his fingers. Most intimidating, however, were his eyes; they always gleamed with a malicious light, whether he smiled or scowled. At the moment, he did the latter.

"Judge Frollo." The huntsman removed his cap and nodded his head in a quick bow. "You called for me?"

"You are familiar with Snow White, am I correct?"

"I...I beg your pardon?"

"The princess Snow White." Frollo began examining his nails. "Am I mistaken in believing you are familiar with her?"

"No, I am." The huntsman shook his head. "I mean, I accompany her to the meadows when she wishes to pick flowers, or visit the woods."

"Hm, indeed." Frollo kept his gaze on his hand. He said nothing more for a while.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"This kingdom has been suffering." He now looked directly at the huntsman. "I know, I've been fighting against its ills for some time now. Now, when I first came here, I was appalled as anyone else to find the Queen Grimhilde practicing witchcraft within her dungeons. Luckily I was able to...remove the problem in time."

"Yes, very lucky." The huntsman was beginning to grow puzzled. What did this have to do with Snow White?

"However, the evil of her spell still festers in this place. It is that evil that I wish for you to help me fight now." Frollo pressed his fingertips together, staring down at his visitor. "I fear that, despite my best efforts, Snow White is on the verge of succumbing to these dark temptations as well."

"No...no, not the princess!"

"It must be stopped!" Frollo rose now, jabbing his finger at the huntsman. "You _will_ help me, if you value your land, your life, and your soul!"

"I...I..." The full force of the judge's threats bore down on him. "Very well, sir."

"Excellent. The next time you take Snow White into the forest, you will kill her. I will follow you in the bushes to watch and make sure you fulfill your duty." Frollo stepped down from the throne now, clasping his hands as he walked. "If you do so, then I will declare you and your family next in the royal line."

"My-" the huntsman stammered. "Me and...my daughter, the next princess?"

"Mmm, now I see you warming up to it." Frollo grinned as he walked past. The huntsman followed him out of the room. "Yes, as the hero of the kingdom, I will confer upon you my blessing to rule by divine right. That is, as long as you do what I ask just this one time."

* * *

><p>Snow White hummed to herself as she fluttered over the grass, picking flowers and collecting them into a bouquet. The huntsman leaned against a nearby tree, the horse next to him. He glanced around at the nearby trees and bushes. Frollo had been nowhere to be seen, but he almost certainly lurked in the foliage - the judge never said something without making good on it.<p>

"Oh, what happened?" Snow White suddenly stooped to the ground. The huntsman tried to look to see. When she straightened up again, she carried a small bluebird in her hands. "Did you fall out of your nest?"

This distraction was what he'd been waiting for. With a quick glance around, he pulled his knife out, and began to sneak up on the princess.

"Oh, here you go." She discovered the nest up in a tree, and she reached up to return the baby bird home. "Good-bye! Good-bye!"

Snow White suddenly spotted the shadow on the ground in front of her. Turning around, she saw the huntsman, his fist clutching his knife, ready to strike.

"Ahhhhhh!" She cast her arms over her eyes, defenseless against her impending death.

There was a _click-thwack. _The knife never fell.

Snow White slowly uncovered her face to find the huntsman standing before her, grasping at a crossbow bolt stuck in his throat. He gave a rasping breath, then fell over backwards. His face was contorted in shock.

"Your Highness!" Snow White yelped as Frollo burst out of the bushes, carrying a crossbow in his hands. He was panting for air. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, but...I don't understand?"

"I came as soon as I discovered it." Frollo glanced around furtively. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" She tried to follow as the judge began striding back towards the castle.

"I found out a plot today against both of our lives. A man ambushed me in the palace and tried to kill me, but I overpowered him. When I demanded what was going on, he told me everything, and I knew you would be in danger."

"But who? Who would do such a terrible thing?"

"I am sorry, princess..." Frollo bowed his head, "but it was Prince Florian."

"No!" Snow White was shocked. Her prince?! "But, he's so charming."

"Oh, they often are." The judge shook his head. "But all he wanted was to kill us and take the kingdom for himself!"

"Oh no..." She sank down onto the grass, and began to weep. Frollo stopped with her. "But he was so perfect, it was true love!"

"There, there." He patted her shoulder. "Do not worry. These young men come and go at their whim. But take heart. You still have me to take care of you."

Snow White sniffed and wiped her eyes, nodding.

"Queen Grimhilde would have likely had you killed in time, but I came in and stopped her before she could. Now, I will do the same thing again. My men are already acting, and tomorrow at dawn, Prince Florian hangs."

The princess whimpered at this.

"Do not worry." Frollo drew her up again, and gave her a hug. "Just remember:" he gave a grin, "you will always have me."


	2. Pinocchio

Frollo scanned the street with harsh eyes, determined to pick up the slightest trace of evidence. He and two soldiers plodded along on horseback, trying to avoid the children who were singing as they skipped to school.

"Sir," one of his men spoke up, "I don't see anything."

"Yes, but who knows what can see us right now?" Casting another suspicious gaze around, he dismounted from his steed. "Stay outside unless I call for you."

"Yes sir!" Both men saluted, and the judge approached a nearby door. He scaled the two steps and knocked on the blue wood.

He heard a hushed voice inside...and another voice? Peculiar, he thought the old man lived alone? Steps in the room, first away from the door, then towards it. Now it finally opened.

"Mr. Geppetto?"

"Uh yes, yes!" Geppetto smiled, but in that uneasy way - like a man who had something to hide. "What can I do for you today, Judge Frollo?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Geppetto opened the door wider, and stepped aside to let Frollo in. The judge glanced around the room for anything out of the ordinary. It was littered with woodwork - but otherwise, nothing out of place. A small black and white kitten sat by the woodworker's feet, half-hiding behind his leg.

"I could have sworn I heard someone else in here."

"Oh! Oh, that was me practicing throwing my voice. I'm, er...thinking about going to ventriloquism! See, puppets!" He hastened to his dinner table and grabbed the plan for a boy puppet, showing it to Frollo with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I see." He looked over the paper, only half interested in it, before returning his attention to Geppetto. "Please sit down."

Geppetto obliged, and looked up in expectation.

"I have heard that you have had contact with gypsies lately?"

"Oh no," Geppetto waved his hands in defense, "I, I don't know anyone like that."

"Two days ago, I have it on good word that a band of them came to your door."

"Oh yes, but as you can see I don't have enough room in here anyways for them." Sure enough, the woodshop was small and cluttered. "I told them, and they moved on."

Frollo cocked an eyebrow, and said nothing for a moment. "May I take a look around, then?"

"A look..." This seemed to put him more on edge, and Frollo let a sly grin escape as he realized he was getting to the old man. "Why, uh, yes. Yes, if you'd like."

"I would like, very much so."

Geppetto stood and began to show Frollo to another room. Nothing seemed unusual. There was a bookcase standing in one corner of the room. Frollo took down a few books and knocked against the wood in the back. It was solid enough.

"I promise," Geppetto came up behind him, "I haven't done anything wrong, and I have nothing to hide."

"You can never be sure..." Frollo replaced the books. "You know, we've had a lot of odd things in our fair city recently. Just last week, we had a couple of monsters we had to get rid of - a cat and a fox, which walked as men. Abominations, the both of them...but I can assure you that they will not be returning anytime soon." He suddenly turned and whisked out of the room, almost stepping on the poor cat as he left.

"Oh, careful Figaro!"

As Geppetto tried to calm his cat down, Frollo set his gaze on another room. "Now, what's in here?"

"Ohhh!" The cry of fright thrilled the judge. "This is just, er, my workroom!"

There was a worktable, upon which sat a puppet - the same puppet on the plans Geppetto had shown him.

"So is this what you showed me?" He gestured towards the puppet. "It's awfully good."

"Yes, yes, not much in here." Geppetto chuckled. "And honestly, it's very messy, so we should probably move-"

"Also last week," Frollo cut him off, "you may like to know we had a street entertainer, one who appealed to the lowest instincts of the masses, that we had to remove from the public by force. If he had cooperated, perhaps we might have been a bit more lenient with his sentencing..."

"I-I-I..." The old man was cracking, and Frollo's face twisted into a smile to see his work being done so well. "I would help if I could, but I do not know anything about gypsies, I'm sorry!"

"Hmmm...you know, perhaps you may wish to speak with the performer. He was a puppeteer himself, surely you and your puppet would get along fine with him."

"Gee, that'd be fantastic!"

The voice...came from the workbench. Frollo's head turned so quickly he felt his bones crack. The puppet seemed to be sitting by itself!

"...you said you were practicing ventriloquism, didn't you?"

"Ventriloquism, what's that?" The mouth moved by itself, and now the puppet stood.

"BY GOD!" Frollo recoiled away, stumbling against the far wall, his hand clutching his heart. His wide eyes glanced from Geppetto, whose face began to blanch, to the puppet, which now got down from the bench.

"Aw, sorry I scared you mister." The puppet came towards him with a bright smile, and offered his wooden hand to shake. "I'm Pinocchio!"

Frollo stared, his chest heaving. "How do you speak?"

"Oh, the Blue Fairy did it! She brought me to life, and-"

"Now now, Pinocchio," Geppetto tried to interrupt, "I'm sure Judge Frollo doesn't want to hear about this."

"Witchcraft..." Frollo's eyes grew dark, and he re-adjusted his robe. He stormed out of the room, with Geppetto following him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I just...I made a wish, and the fairy granted it, but I assure you that nothing wrong is-"

Frollo whirled around on him. "You and your puppet will stay in your house until I command otherwise, do you understand?"

With a silent nod from the woodworker, Frollo left. He closed the door, then called for his two men.

"Bring me a torch, at once!"

They did so.

"Go around and watch the windows. If anything tries to escape, kill it. There is dark evil in this place, and I will not let it escape!"

With that, he held the flame to the roof of the building.


End file.
